Invasion of Hidden Leaf
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: What Iwashi Tatami did during the Invasion of Hidden Leaf by Sand and Sound. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated.


**Invasion of Hidden Leaf**

* * *

**_Italics _are character thoughts.**

**If I owned Naruto, Hashirama Senju would be in chakra seal stasis, Minato and Kushina would be alive, Jiraiya would still be alive, Hayate Gekkō would still be alive, Sasuke would have died fighting Deidara, Neji Hyuga would still be alive…**

**So basically, this means I do not own Naruto, or it would have been so different.**

**Note from Hokage- Disclaimers are technically useless on since the site already had legal terms.**

* * *

_Nothing unusual so far. _Iwashi Tatami stood atop a building near the Chūnin Exam stadium, facing the main gates of Hidden Leaf. _But I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen._ Iwashi's brown hair was mostly covered by his headband fabric; the bandana style headband had the Hidden Leaf insignia on the front. He had dark eyes and a small brown goatee. His clothing consisted of a blue undershirt and matching pants with a flak jacket inclusive of scroll pouches on the front of the chest, neck guards, and shoulder padding.

A loud boom echoed around the Chūnin Exam stadium.

Iwashi felt the explosion and spun around, quickly drawing a kunai. _What was that?_ He saw gray smoke billowing around the area the Hokage and Kazekage once stood. Panic rose inside his chest. "Lord Hokage!" He jumped from the top of the building to the top of the stadium wall with haste, and then ran along the edge. A blur appeared in front of him and Iwashi skidded to a halt. "Asuma Sarutobi?"

Asuma was a tall man with brown eyes, short black spiky hair, and a beard. And he wore the same standard Leaf ninja attire Iwashi wore.

"Yes. I will help the Hokage, you go and make sure the women and children are safe." Asuma charged his chakra trench knives with his chakra. "This is a war Orochimaru most likely started. And I will help the Hokage finish it."

"Yes sir." Iwashi turned to face the area outside the stadium, which was calm for the moment. Before he could move, he felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and pull him away, several thuds sounded. He landed on his knees behind Asuma.

"Too close! Another second and your back would be full of kunai." Asuma turned to face a new direction. A scream rang out.

Iwashi looked up, and saw a Sound ninja impaled on the edge of Asuma's nearly hundred foot long chakra streams, originating from his chakra knives. He looked down, and saw dozens of kunai. _I would have died if he did not pull me away. _He looked down to the stadium, and saw the mutilated corpses of dozens of Sound ninjas. _I knew Asuma was strong, but this…the Sound ninjas are in trouble. _Iwashi stood up onto his feet and looked at Asuma. "Thanks, I owe you one there."

"Just helping out a comrade." Asuma leapt away towards the area where the smoke was billowing from.

"Be careful!" Iwashi jumped to a nearby building then continued running and jumping across the rooftops. _According to the plans in case of an enemy attack, stage one is to eliminate the enemy units. And if they can't be eliminated in time, we move immediately to stage two. Which means to evacuate all civilians to designate places around the village. Once that is complete, we move to stage three, use all the forces in the village to eliminate the enemy, our counterattack that allows us to focus on destroying the enemy forces. _Iwashi heard an explosion and caught sight of brown smoke billowing high into the sky outside the village wall. _What is it this time?! _Iwashi jumped up to a higher building to see over the wall.

Three giant snakes moved out of the smoke and headed straight for the wall.

_Damn, at this rate, the guards will be crushed! _Iwashi formed hand signs. _Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu! _Iwashi inhaled and exhaled many fireballs from his mouth. He made several more hand signs and inhaled. _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough! _Iwashi exhaled a great blast of wind which struck his fireballs. The flames turned into a massive inferno that engulfed all three snakes in an intense and powerful fire stream.

The guards took their chance and leapt to safety to avoid the snakes.

The gigantic snakes emerged from the fire unharmed and brought their mass crashing onto the tower; it was crushed along with the surrounding wall.

Iwashi ended the jutsu and leapt away to avoid becoming dinner for the snakes. _Good. They got to safety, but this is bad. With a breech like this…we might have to move to stage two. _The ninja landed a hundred feet away from the snakes, on a rooftop.

"Iwashi!" a fellow Leaf ninja landed nearby. "We have to stop those snakes!

A cry of pain reached Iwashi's ears. He spun around and saw a Leaf ninja fall out of the sky, three kunai stuck in his back.

Another nearby Leaf ninja looked up towards the top of the wall. "Sand ninja?!"

"Let me handle them!" Iwashi formed several hands signs. _Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu! _He focused wind release energy to his arm, and swung his arm. A deadly blade of wind shot out towards the Sand ninja.

They jumped out of the way except for one, who was too slow and was sliced in half by the jutsu. Behind them, dozens of Sand ninja rushed towards the gate along with many more Sound ninja.

"Retreat! We must find a more defensible location!" A Leaf ninjas jumped away and formed hand signs. A jet of water shot from his mouth and forced a dozen of the attackers into the wall.

Iwashi leapt backwards and reached into his shuriken holster. He pulled out and threw four shuriken, all of which struck their marks on a Sand ninja.

He fell down in pain, and was struck with a fire jutsu that engulfed his entire body, burning him to a crisp. Many more of the attackers flew past the wall.

A Leaf ninja landed next to Iwashi. "There is too many, go and make sure the civilians are safe! We will hold the line here!" He quickly made a few hand signs and an earth release wall shot up and plugged the breech, putting a stop to the tide of enemy ninja. "That will hold them, but not for long!"

"Yes sir!" Iwashi jumped to the next building and headed towards the residential district. _Though we have many skilled ninja, we have to protect the civilians before we can turn our full might on the enemy. And it would be great if Jiraiya were to come and fight the snakes with his giant toad summons. And being a Sanin, he would crush them. _Iwashi spotted three Sound ninja chasing some civilians. _Bastards! Chasing the weak! _The ninja landed on a rooftop and kicked off towards the street, landing between the civilians and the Sound ninja. "Go on! Run!"

The civilians, terrified for their lives, ran as fast as they could towards a group of Leaf ninja who were evacuating other civilians.

The Sound ninja glared at the lone Leaf ninja. "You will die for getting in the way of our prey!" They leapt, malicious intent written on their faces.

Iwashi quickly withdrew two kunai from his kunai holster, "Never underestimate Leaf ninja!" Iwashi blocked the first kunai thrust with the flat end of his.

A nearby Sound ninja charged. "You! You dare to boast?! Your village is pathetic, weak, and third rate!"

Iwashi leapt away to a nearby rooftop and threw both kunai, impaling a Sound ninja in the chest with both. "You have made me mad." He reached into his kunai holster with one hand and his shuriken holster with the other, and pulled out four shuriken and four kunai. "You not only chase down civilians, but insult my village which I defended for years. There will be no mercy." He threw the kunai and shuriken, and then made a dozen hand signs. _Wind Release: Gale Palm. _He finished the hand sign sequence with a clap, and a great gust of wind blew. The shuriken spun faster and the kunai flew faster.

The sound ninjas were picked off of their feet by the sudden gust of wind, and impaled by the weapons.

_Wonder how they are handling the snakes. _Iwashi hopped up to a tall building and looked around. He spotted the beasts. _This is not good; the forces fighting them are getting pummeled! _

* * *

Just as the snakes were going to eat one of the platoons on a yellow slanted roof for dinner, they looked up.

"Summoning Jutsu: Food Cart Destroyer! A giant toad fell out of the sky and landed on the snakes.

One of the snakes let out a loud hiss, blood flew out of its mouth, and it fell down dead.

The others tried to eat the one who summoned the toad. Their mouths opened wide, intending to eat the user and take bites out of the toad.

The ninja on the toad's head formed several hand signs. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"

The ground under the remaining two snakes turned to a swamp, causing them to sink and become mired in the muck. They hissed loudly and snapped at the lone ninja and his toad summon.

The toad spewed oil at the snakes.

The ninja formed more hand signs. "Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!" He spewed flames from his mouth onto the oil, causing a massive inferno that engulfed the snakes.

The snakes thrashed around widely as they burned alive, and collapsed dead.

* * *

Iwashi looked on in awe. _I knew it, its Jiraiya! The tide is turning! _ Iwashi jumped to another rooftop and headed towards the Hokage Mountain in search of teams to assist. Moments later, a cry for help reached his ears. Iwashi landed on a deserted street and looked around.

"Help! I'm stuck! It won't budge and it's going to burn!" a voice cried out.

Iwashi dashed off in the direction of the voice. _I need to hurry!_ He rounded the corner and saw several dead Leaf ninja and one alive under rubble. "I am coming!" Iwashi ran to the pinned ninja, and saw the flames creeping closer. Iwashi looked at the ninja. "I will get this off." Iwashi reached for the wooden beam, grabbed it, and pulled up on it, hoisting it off the pinned ninja.

The ninja crawled out, and staggered back up to his feet. "Thanks, I thought I was going to burn alive."

Iwashi dropped the beam. "Was just helping out a comrade. How did you end up under there?"

The ninja looked at the other dead Leaf ninja. "My platoon was patrolling the area, when the attack hit. A ninja showed up telling us about giant snakes. He was on top of the nearby rooftop when he got a back full of kunai and shuriken. He died near instantly, likely from a blow to the heart." The ninja looked down on the ground, his face solemn, "My comrades fought the Sound and Sand ninja, most likely the first wave. And there were so many. I was near the building; something caused an explosion and sent me flying. The building collapsed around the same time, and I was trapped under the beam. I played dead, did not want the enemy to humiliate me. My taijutsu and physical strength just outright sucks, but at least I have my ninjutsu."

Iwashi put a hand on the ninja's shoulder. "Just because your physical strength is bad, does not mean you are not a good ninja. If your ninjutsu skill is very high, that is your strength. We should go and make sure the civilians are safe, and move on to stage three of the plans regarding an invasion of the village. The stage where we show them what we are really made of!"

The ninja looked up to face Iwashi. "You are right, let's show these scumbags who they are messing with when the time comes. And I have not introduced myself, my name is Hotaka."

Iwashi removed his hand from the ninja's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, name's Iwashi. We need to look for more civilians, see if there are any stragglers left."

Iwashi and Hotaka took to the rooftops in search of civilians.

Overhead, a bird soared.

Hotaka looked up. "Iwashi is that…"

The ninja looked up, spotting the bird. "Indeed, it's the signal, time to kick their butts! Follow me!" Iwashi headed towards the heart of the village with Hotaka following close behind. Iwashi spotted a ninja team. "Halt!" He and Hotaka came to a halt on the rooftop near the team.

"You're Iwashi, right?" one of the ninja approached Iwashi.

"Yes, is there any Special Jōnin or Jōnin here that can take the lead?" Iwashi looked at all the ninjas in the group. _There are ten, which makes twelve if I count myself and Hotaka. _

The ninja shook his head. "No, there is not any in the group, just Chūnin ninja. But I heard you were one of the most experienced Chūnin and was selected to oversee the Chūnin Exams."

Iwashi nodded. "Yes, it's true. Then it means I will lead. Follow me." With that, Iwashi took off for the center of Hidden Leaf with the team following behind.

A Leaf ninja caught up to and kept pace with Iwashi. "I feel something evil is ahead, maybe a lot of them!"

"Most likely." Iwashi caught sight of a Sound ninja on the street ahead. "Halt!" The team landed on a rooftop near the street. _That is a lot of bad guys!_

In the street ahead, five Sand ninja and twenty Sound ninja stood, facing the Leaf team. The Sound ninja in front glared at Hotaka. "I thought you were dead!"

Hotaka glared back. "I would have been, if Iwashi did not find me. Now it's payback time, with interest!"

The Sound ninja brought his kunai up in self defense. "What are you pathetic Leaf ninjas going to do? Throw kunai and shuriken? I have seen that many times today, and it never works!"

Iwashi shook his head. "You cocky Sound ninjas underestimated the Leaf village. We were just holding back. Everyone! Use Fire Release on any level you can, or at least try!" Iwashi formed hand signs and inhaled. _Wind Release: Great Breakthrough! _Iwashi exhaled a great blast of wind that blew through the enemy ranks.

The others spewed streams of fire, which were blown by the tremendous gust of wind and turned into a raging inferno, it engulfed every one of the enemy forces.

The flames died down, leaving twenty five dead enemy corpses.

"The flames were just too fast and too intense, with me putting in so much energy into using wind release, and the rest using fire release, they had no time to react. And they got cocky too." Iwashi turned to face the team. "We should head to the Chūnin Exam stadium to see how things are going there." Iwashi took off with the team following behind.

Hotaka looked around. "It's been several minutes, and we have not encountered any of the enemy forces. We must have dealt quite a lot of damage to them."

Iwashi nodded. "With Jiraiya helping us, and what I saw Asuma do to dozens of Sound ninjas in moments…it appears we have put a sizeable dent in their numbers."

A Leaf ninja looked up. "What the...that looked like Orochimaru! We should pursue!"

Iwashi grabbed the ninja by the shoulder. "Don't. If you do, you might fall into a trap, we need to get to the stadium and regroup with the Jōnin. Besides, Orochimaru is out of our league, it would take someone like Jiraiya or Lord Hokage to face him."

Another Leaf ninja caught up to the team. "I am getting reports the Sound ninjas are pulling out! Not all of them, but many are. And at this rate, the Sand ninjas might pull out since the Sound ninjas were the main attack force."

Iwashi turned to face the ninja. "Understood. We are going to regroup with the Jōnin in the stadium, and try to regroup with others." The team jumped over the stadium wall, and landed in the center.

Two figures, one in an ANBU cloak, another in Sand ninja attire, disappeared.

Hotaka ran to where the enemy were moments ago. "What! They just ran, after what they did?!"

"They did." Kakashi moved the right side of his headband over his eye. "But we should not try to chase them, they might have set traps."

Iwashi ran to Kakashi. "Where's Asuma?"

"He came back with Shikamaru." Kakashi turned to face the stadium seats behind him. "I told him to go get the others; he brought Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki with him for backup. I told him to come back here. " He turned to face Iwashi. "You and your team should stay here and wait for his return. We will go check on Lord Hokage."

"Yes sir." Iwashi turned to his team. "We will stay, and wait for Asuma to arrive."

Minutes later, running footsteps were heard.

Iwashi turned in the direction the footsteps were heard. "Asuma!"

"Good to see you." Asuma came to a halt in front of the team. Izumo and Kotetsu were close behind.

Asuma carried Naruto piggyback, Kotetsu carried Sasuke, and Izumo carried Sakura.

A Leaf ninja ran to the group. "I have good news! The enemies are pulling out! The Sound ninjas ran after Orochimaru left, and the Sand ninjas followed suit. There were so few of the Sand ninjas after what Jiraiya and some of the others did to their forces. There might be some left behind, so we will have to deal with them."

Iwashi turned to the ninja. "That's good. With them retreating, we can assess the damage, and finish off the few that remain. And I am not sure what happened to Lord Hokage."

Aoba appeared in front of the group. "I bear terrible news. The Third Hokage…he's dead."

Iwashi's head lowered. _On top of losing so many ninja, we lost the Hokage. That Orochimaru! But Lord Hokage would want us to remain strong. _Iwashi looked up to the top of the area the Hokage and Kazekage stood. _We will become even stronger, so if the Sound tries to do this again, we will be ready! _


End file.
